Secretos enterrados
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: drabbles (de menos de 500 palabras) de la pareja Thorki. momentos en la vida de estos dos incautos pasando desde thor 1, avengers y la reciente pelicula, Thor 2: the dark world ¿por que loki cree que odin lo odia? ¿que razon habia bajo esa mascara de deseo de poder en loki al quere gobernar midgard? ¿en verdad thor jama visito a loki en su celda?
1. traicion

**Traición.**

Traicionado y abandonado por sus verdaderos padres, engañado y menospreciado por los adoptivos… ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantas desgracias, aquel joven azabache y de ojos esmeraldas no se había derrumbado ya?

La respuesta, además de ser simple, era enfermiza: porque lo tenía a él… Thor. Su hermanastro, el favorito de Odín, su pecado… su secreto.

La cuestión ahora era: si tenía tan buen pilar en su vida, ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese instante sobre la torre Stark, sonriendo y portándose como un loco, en medio de un fallido intento por dominar Midgard…?

La respuesta no es tan simple, pero si descriptible con una palabra: Traición.

Y el motivo de esa traición por la persona en la que se refugiaba tenía nombre y apellido: Jane Foster. Si, esa tonta humana ordinaria, que con solo dar algo de caridad a un loco sin techo, que cayó del cielo impactándose contra su camioneta en el proceso, fue capaz de no solo ganar la atención y gratitud de cierto rubio musculoso, sino también su corazón.

Loki recordó esos pequeños detalles capaces de lograr que cerrara su propia mandíbula con fuerza hasta el punto de escuchar sus dientes rechinar, esto claro en un fallido intento de contener su ira y sus vertiginosos celos.

Y solo con recordar lo bajo que su hermano había caído, se congratulaba mentalmente por su sabia decisión de destruir el origen de la tentación que suponía esa estúpida e inferior científica para Thor.

Loki sonrió por enésima vez cada que esos pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza y le apoyaban ciegamente en su radical idea de quitar la escoria del camino. Estaba decidido.

Dominaría ese insignificante mundo de seres inferiores a el después de que el ejército de crédulos que creyeron en sus mentiras terminaran lo que él no podía, y finalmente, acabaría con la insufrible existencia de esa humana. Para evitar futuros contratiempos, de una buena vez terminaría con toda esa insignificante raza de mortales.

Importándole poco que en Asgard lo consideraran traidor, una sonrisa se marcó de forma pronunciada en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron de una forma tétrica… diabólica. No importaba como lo consideraran esos ineptos de Asgard… después de todo, ¿no fueron ello quienes lo traicionaron y se burlaron a sus costillas todo este tiempo? Menospreciándolo y dejando una severa cicatriz en la tierna etapa de su niñez… pues bien, le demostraría de lo que él era capaz, y no descansaría hasta hacerles ver que, de enemigo, vaya que se equivocaron.

Una señal en el cielo le hizo salir de su ensoñamiento, y esta vez una verdadera sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en su fino y delicado rostro… la guerra había comenzado…


	2. Error

**hola, gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde drabble, me alegran el dia, lamento la demora en escribir el capitulo pero tenia algunas coas pendientes, en fin, disfrutenlo...**

**Thor y loki, no me pertenecen, son de marvel asi como la mayoria de lo personajes de la historia, no gano regalias, solo lo hago para derrochar mi imaginacion.**

* * *

**Error.**

No sabía cómo rayos había pasado eso, es decir, lo tenía todo calculado, era obvio que ni siquiera los vengadores juntos serían capaces de detenerlos y el mundo definitivamente seria suyo… claro, estaba seguro que eso pasaría, de no ser por cierto estúpido hombre de hojalata y egocéntrico millonario; Tony Stark. Aun no se explicaba como ese simple humano había arriesgado su vida por una raza insignificante.

Loki trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa y pasándose los dedos por su flequillo en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse, se sentó de sopetón en la silla de espera para ser juzgado por el padre de todo, aún no habían llegado los guardias a recogerlo, lo cual era extraño ya que ellos siempre eran muy puntuales.

-déjennos solos –ordeno una voz muy familiar y a la vez odiada por Loki.

-Thor… -murmuro con ira cuando el rubio se acercó y lo examino con la mirada, como si estuviera viendo a un completo extraño -¿vienes a burlarte de mí, hermano? –lo último lo dijo con un deje de burla que molesto bastante al rubio.

-al grano, Loki –puntualizo Thor molesto –dime que diantres te proponías con atacar el mundo humano, ¿he?

El peli negro rio por lo bajo -¿Qué, que me proponía, preguntas?, ¿Qué no lo deje muy claro? –Ironizo colmando la paciencia del mayor –destruir esa inservible raza, me proponía, gobernarlos, darles un verdadero líder como yo, eso me proponía.

Thor lo miro con un profundo dolor, no podía concebir que su hermanito estuviese diciendo semejantes palabras, porque si, el aún seguía siendo su hermanito, aunque no lo fuera de sangre.

-Loki… yo, en verdad no quiero que padre te castigue, sé que puedes cambiar, solo debemos…

-¿debemos? –Interrumpió un Loki molesto –no necesito de tu ayuda, Thor, tampoco debo cambiar, porque si planeas que sea como tú o cualquiera de los asgardianos, créeme, prefiero morir lentamente y ser encerrado en la isla del silencio 1000 años, antes que ser como ustedes… unos hipócritas, mentirosos y traidores…

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un largo rato, el azul y el esmeralda tenían una lucha de miradas en la que solo uno podía salir victorioso, y al final el que aparto la mirada fue Thor, proclamando ganador a Loki en el acto.

-has lo que quieras hermano, pero de una vez te advierto una cosa –un Loki curioso salió a flote con las misteriosas palabras del rubio, y entonces esas joyas esmeraldas brillaron por algo que no era odio, haciendo sonreír al rubio –seré persistente en mi cometido… ni creas que dejare que mi pequeño hermano se convierta en algo que NO ES –dijo destacando la últimas palabras, y acto seguido se acercó a Loki, lo suficiente para tomarlo de la nuca y acercar su rostro al del pelinegro, retenerle la mirada unos instantes y finalmente dirigir sus labios a la frente del azabache.

-hoy dormirás aquí, tu reunión con padre la pospuse para mañana, así que piensa bien lo que dirás –le dio una última mirada y sonrió –buenas noches hermano… - y sin más salió de la celda en la que lo tenían, dejando a un embustero profesional sin saber como ocultar aquel sonrojo que se acumuló en su cara ni como detener esos pensamientos morbosos que Thor le provoco.

-idiota….-murmuro sonriente y sin más se acomodó en una de las esquinas de la celda dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo….

* * *

**si les gusto dejen un review y yo subo el proximo, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo,**

**gracias, saludos!**

**matanee!**


	3. Odin

**holas! sorry por la demora peeeero la escuela me tenia ocupada... eeeeen fin aqui el nuevo capi y espero lo disfruten**

**disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen de lo contrario las movies y los comics respirarian yaoi (?) xD**

* * *

**Odín.**

La primera vez que el pequeño Loki miro discutir a su madre con el padre de todo, fue en un día de tormenta.

Las nubes grises se asomaban en Asgard haciendo saber a todos que el padre de todo estaba triste, y aunque la razón fue desconocida para muchos, incluso para Thor, no lo era para el…

Era temprano en la mañana, Loki quería terminar su lectura de un libro sobre poderosos hechizos de ilusión, pero por torpeza lo había dejado un día antes en la biblioteca mientras se escondía de la furia de Thor cuando le rompió el casco con alas que el rubio había moldeado con sus propias manos en un torpe intento por conseguir una réplica del casco que tanto anhelaba de grande.

Así que ahora tendría que ir por él. No le importaba tanto la distancia, pero con el clima que había, sabía que su padre estaba triste, o por lo menos molesto y ya que la habitación de él y frigga se encontraba de camino, se sentía un poco incómodo.

Después de doblar en una esquina, Loki escucho varios gritos procedentes de la habitación de su padre, al parecer sus padres discutían. El pequeño Loki, en su inocencia creyó que se trataba de algo de vida o muerte, así que picándole la curiosidad, decidió acercarse… ojala no lo hubiera hecho…

…..

Un sonido chirriante le hizo perder el sueño y evocar la conciencia. Un guardia se dirigía con porte loable y severo.

El día de su juicio había llegado…

El azabache con pereza se levantó del sillón confortante que su madre se había encargado de proporcionarle asegurando su comodidad en la celda. Sonrió con amargura. Extrañaba a su madre, y por lo único que podía sentirse aun asgardiano, era por frigga.

Recordó el sueño, que más que sueño fue un recuerdo, uno de los más sombríos de su amplia gama de memorias fúnebres turbias y melancólicas que su joven pero nada inexperta mente poseía.

Esa ida, había sido consiente de tres cosas:

1-Odin siempre lo subestimo y prefería a Thor

2-Frigga era la única en el palacio y probablemente en todo Asgard que confiaba en el

3-El trono prácticamente tenía grabado el nombre Thor en el respaldo.

Demasiado para su conciencia y más aún descubrirlo de niño. Aquella triste mañana frigga discutía con Odín por su perceptible preferencia hacia el primogénito de Asgard y su poca fe en Loki, a lo que este siempre se justificaba con que Thor tenía más madera para ser rey y que Loki era demasiado frágil para eso, incluso llego a considerarlo no apto para cualquier acción con un cargo importante de por medio.

Por obvias razones, frigga casi enloquece al escuchar palabras tan despectivas de su esposo hacia su propio hijo (¬¬ hipotéticamente hablando) por lo que todo termino mal y Odín durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes esa semana.

El odio, el rencor y la tristeza invadió el joven corazón de Loki, es decir, saber que alguien importante para ti te subestima olímpicamente te rompe el corazón, más aun si ese es tu padre.

El guardia abrió la puerta de su celda y acto seguido le puso grilletes en manos y pies a cierto oji-verde.

La faceta melancólica de Loki se transformó automáticamente en una burlona y soberbia, no dejaría que nadie lo mirara tan frágil jamás, menos su padre.

Él era el dios del engaño después de todo, mentir era su fuerte y lo único en lo que jamás fallaba…. El juicio le esperaba…

* * *

**gracias por leer el capitulo...sehh lo se, debi haber actualizado maaas rapido pero pss ya saben es como si las fuerzas del universo se nalinearan en mi contra y me complicaran la vida con kilos y kilos de tarea xD**

**si les gusto dejen comentarios, esto me motiivan mucho saludos**


	4. Juicio

**hola, lamento la demora y espero que aun se paseen alguna cuantas almas por aqui xD**

**gracias por leer no leemos abajo :p xd**

* * *

**Juicio.**

El guardia lo condujo a la sala principal usada en su totalidad para juicios y asuntos de la corte real, en esta se encontraban la audiencia, la corte real y el padre de todo, desde luego.

Loki fulmino con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes como si la vida se le fuere en ello, hasta que reparo en cierto rubio fortachón de ojo azules y mirada penetrante… ¿Qué hacía Thor ahí?

Chasqueo la lengua resignado y avanzo en cuanto uno de los guardias tiro de las cadenas, dándole a entender que solo lo esperaban a él.

-¿me esperaban? –pregunto socarronamente y luciéndose aun estando preso como solo Loki sabe hacer.

La mirada fulminante del padre de todo se posó sin reparos en su hijo menor. Mirada que no tardo más de dos segundo en serle devuelta, cortesía de Loki.

La guerra de miradas fue interrumpida por Thor, que si estaba ahí no era para presenciar la guerra fría de miradas entre padre e hijo, sino para descubrir cuál sería el destino de Loki y abogar por su bienestar como tantas veces había hecho de niño.

-¿y bien….? –pregunto un exasperado Thor.

Odín miro severamente al mayor para después, casi de manera automática golpear el suelo con su féretro y dar por iniciada la sesión…

-El prisionero, Loki Odinson…

-Laufeyson, señor –interrumpió Loki mirando a Odín desafiante –Laufey es mi padre ¿lo olvida?, no fui más que un premio tomado por la fuerza en contra de mi voluntad, para aclarar

-Mientras estés en Asgard, serás considerado Odinson… prosiguiendo, está aquí para ser juzgado por sus crímenes cometidos en contra de los nueve mundos y acusado de traición en alto grado –recito Odín según varias listas que no tenía gana de leer y aun molesto por la reciente interrupción –es acusado de causar infortunios en nuestro mundo vecino, midgard y es responsable por la muerte de más de ochenta y un personas inocentes –el único ojo de Odín se concentró en la existencia del pelinegro observándolo con rencor y decepción profunda –¿tiene el acusado algo que decir en su defensa?

Todos y cada uno de los presentes centro su atención en el oji verde, quien sonreía con sorna, complacido por sus reacciones tan predecibles.

-no lo digo en defensa propia sino como un hecho inescrutable, y ese hecho es que los humanos merecen ser gobernados por alguien que piense, y no por un ser semejante a ellos –protesto Loki- eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, es por eso que fui, porque la palabra libertad no puede estar en su repertorio, cuando ellos mismos saben que lo que más anhelan es ser gobernados para poder quejarse… esta en su naturaleza hipócrita.

Concluyo Loki con una sonrisa cargada de autocomplacencia, sonrisa repudiada por todos los presente exceptuando a cierto rubio oji azul.

Odín suspiro cansinamente antes de levantar su féretro y señalar a Loki con este –tu castigo ha sido decidido, tu, Loki hijo de Odín serás sentenciado a 200 años en la isla del silencio in posibilidad de visitas y…

-¡Padre! –Interrumpió Thor haciendo a Odín fruncir el ceño –ya habíamos hablado de eso y prometiste poner a Loki en una prisión de máxima seguridad durante 100 años, solamente.

Odín fulmino a Thor con la mirada durante breves instantes para, molesto y a regañadientes cambiar la sentencia a la dicha por el rubio.

-que así sea… -concluyo Odín –pero la prisión será custodiada no solo por 6 de mi guardias de más confianza, sino que también será supervisada por mi hijo heredero al trono, Thor.

Concluyo sonriente mientras miraba con un desprecio perfectamente disimulado a Loki, desprecio que le fue devuelto al instante…

-Thor… -susurro con deprecio mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desdén al rubio y salía a regañadientes maldiciendo su suerte…

* * *

**hey! espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusto o tiene una sugerencia o algo, decidmelo en un review**

**no saben cuanto los valoro *-* jejejeje, no en serio no saben, para los que hayan visto el señor de lo anillos y quieren saber como me pongo, solo recuerden el enanillo verde con cara de viejito y la cara que puso cuando le quito el dichoso anillo a frodo: ¡oh, my precious!... ¬¬ sehhh, asi me pongo yo xDD**

**hahhaaa, prometo actualizar mas pronto y como adelanto les digo que a partir de aqui comienza la accion... o por decirlo de algun modo mas coherente... ¡el yaoi se acerca! fdsadafdsaf xDD**

**SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO XD**


End file.
